


Spell Slinger

by RecordKeeper13



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordKeeper13/pseuds/RecordKeeper13
Summary: Michael Janus is just your regular magical investigator with a great life. Great government job, loving girlfriend, great friends. Everything is going great. Until someone comes to the city and powerful creatures start turning up dead. Now its up to him to figure out who's committing these and murders and why, before they accomplish whatever it is they're planning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work I wanted to share. Not sure if I'm going to upload the entire work at this time. Might upload more depending on any feedback i get on the first four chapters. Please leave any feedback you have.

Whoever invented alarm clocks should be shot, buried, raised from the dead, and shot again. Seriously, who in the hell decided that the best way to wake up was in the morning was a loud robotic beeping noise? That person must have been insane or deranged, maybe both. At least modern-day ones could play music or turn the radio on. I really need to get me a new one.

I reached over, slapping at the nightstand blindly, trying to turn my robotic tormentor off. I had to reach a little further, leaning out from the bed and drawing an annoyed grumble from the familiar weight resting on my chest.

“Can’t you turn that off already?” Evie grumbled, nuzzling her cheek against my bare chest. A smirk appeared my face as I kept slapping at the table.

“I figured I’d let it go for a bit longer. I’m getting a techno vibe coming from it. Just waiting on the beat to drop.” I lied. Finally, my hand slapped the off button, plunging the dimly lit bedroom back into comfortable silence.

“Much better.” Evie cooed, turning to place a soft kiss against my skin. My smirk spread into a full smile as my hand returned to its place against her back. I could feel her hum happily against me as I started to run my fingertips up and down her spine, holding her closer against me.

“I agree.” I mumbled, smiling in the darkness as we laid there together. Just as I started to slip into the familiar state of relaxation, my phone started buzzing. My eyes snapped open in frustration, taking a moment to refocus on a random spot on my apartments ceiling, before turning to the nightstand. I reached out and grabbed my phone, taking a moment to read the number before answering.

“Janus.” I spoke into the phone, making no attempt to hide my annoyance.

“Hey Michael, hope I’m not disturbing anything important.” A cheery voice on the other end of the line answered.

“Why don’t you let Evie answer that.” I grumbled before holding the phone down my Evie’s head. She brushed a strand of her long hair away from her ear as sleepy smile spread across her face.

“Hey Tommy.” She said dreamily. “We were just laying here hoping to sleep in a bit more.” She yawned into the phone, deliberately making it sound like something you’d hear in some cutesy anime about school girls.

“I wish I could leave you two alone, but we need your boyfriend’s expertise with something.” I faintly heard Tommy say. I lifted the phone back up to my ear as Evie slide fully on top of me. She sat up fully, straddling my stomach and letting the blanket fall off her shoulders. In the limited light that streamed in through the window blinds from the early afternoon sun, I could faintly make out the curves of her body.

“Start talking Tommy, because right now I’m looking at a damn good reason to hang up on you right now.” Evie covered her mouth with one hand to hide her giggling while resting the other on my stomach just above her open legs.

“Hell Michael I’ve seen Evie, I can only imagine what you’re seeing.” He chuckled.

“I really hope you’re not imagining my girlfriend that way.” I warned halfheartedly. I could hear Tommy laugh a bit harder.

“Not at all Michael, I only think about my own wife that way.” He chuckled. “But we do need your help here. We got a building outside of town with a huge hole in it. Here’s the kicker though, smells like fire and brimstone around here.” Tommy explained. Now that got my attention.

“Brimstone? Sulfur? You’re sure about that?” I asked, propping myself up on one elbow. Evie frowned as she sensed my agitation and slide off me. She leaned against the wall as I turned to put my feet on the ground.

“Positive. We’ve already had some of the lab guys run a few tests around here and there’s no trace of sulfur on anything around the building. So, we know the smell isn’t from before this place was abandoned.” Tommy explained. I held the phone to my ear, listening to him as I started scrounging around in the low light to find pants to put on.

“Shit, that’s never a good sign. Where at?” He told me as I slid into a pair of jeans. “Alright I’ll be there soon, and I swear Tommy you better have some coffee for me when I get there.” He laughed an affirmative and hung up.  I slide the phone back into my pocket and turned back toward the bed. Evie had crawled away from the wall and was sitting on her knees at the edge of the bed.

“Trouble in paradise?” She asked. I nodded and stepped closer to her.

“Yeah, from what Tommy said, something blew a hole in the wall of some abandoned building, the whole place reeks of sulfur. Could be Infernals.” I explained. She smiled as she lifted herself up on her knees, so we were eye to eye to eye before wrapping her arms around my neck.

“You know I always said that the only thing that could pull you away was Hell opening up.” She grinned before leaning in and kissing my lips. My hands drifted to her hips as I kissed her back. I stood there for several moments, just enjoying the feel of her against me and he lips on mine. Eventually I held her hips and pulled away with a groan of protest. Honestly. I wasn’t even sure if it was her or me.

“Don’t get my started love or they’ll be waiting all day.” I chuckled as I sat on the edge of the bed and starting to put my shoes on. She draped herself across my shoulders, her dirty blonde hair falling down my arms.

“And would that be such a bad thing?” She grinned. Even without looking at her I could tell she was grinning in the way she does when she knows she’s thinking or doing something wrong. “But you’re right. Go save the city from some big bad demon.” She lifted herself up and slapped my back gently. I chuckled as I got to my feet and went searching for a shirt. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I’ll be sure to hurry back then.” I grinned as I slipped on a clean shirt and turned back to her. I leaned in and quickly stole another quick kiss.

“Oh, just promise me one thing before you go.” She said as she sat on the edge of the bed, crossing one long leg over the other.

“What’s that love?” I asked, reaching to grab my wallet and keys.

“Brush your teeth before you go. They don’t want your dragon breath contaminating the crime scene.” She exploded into a laughing fit as I threw one of the pillows we had knocked off the bed at her. She fell back onto the bed, laughing more as I disappeared into the bathroom.

 

 

If you’ve never been to Georgia, let me give you some helpful advice. Don’t ever visit in the summer, unless you’re specifically going to the beach. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a great place to visit, just not when you’re suffering from a hundred and ten-degree heat and suffering from the Georgian condition known locally as “swamp ass.” No joke, the humidity around here, coupled with the heat is one of the worst things you could experience, and I’ve gone through Hell. Literally. No joke, the fires of Hell are worse than swamp ass. Oh, sorry I forgot to mention something, I’m not your regular run of the mill Georgian. I’m a wizard. Yeah you didn’t mishear me, I said wizard, just like good ol’ Merlin. Minus the robe, staff, long majestic beard, and big pointy hat. Okay maybe I’m nothing like Merlin but still, I am a wizard, magic and all that, but I’ll get back to that bit in a few.

I pulled off the road and started down a long cracked private roadway. A little further down the driveway I pulled into a parking area nearly full of police cars and unmarked Escalades. You know the kind, you see them in every movie where either the bad guy is rich, or the government is involved. I parked behind one of said Escalades and climbed out of my Mustang. A few people that were standing around stopped and stared at me like I had just pulled up in a powder blue franken-beetle and started blowing things up. I guess when you pull up with no flashing lights and your car is bright red compared to the sea of black, you’re bound to get a few stares. I shrugged off the stares and started walking to the front entrance, right toward an investigator who looked pissed to be playing the roll of the ticket taker you see at the county fair.

“Hold it sir, you can’t be here. This is a police investigation.” The head ticket puncher said angrily, walking up to the police tape barrier that separated me from the rest of the club. I ignored him, looking up at the factory and squinting against the July suns glare.

These building these fine gentlemen were guarding looked like it hadn’t seen any action in years, probably like this stick in the mud. Plan boring grey concrete walls extended high into the sky, somehow making the blue sky around it seem boring and drab. A few metal pipes stuck out of the building in various places, catching the suns rays and casting them in every direction. I held my hand up, trying to block out some of the glare as I examined the rest of the building.

“I know, that’s why I’m here.” I turned my attention back to the gatekeeper and smiled. “Lieutenant Watkins called me here.”

He started hard at me, trying to bore a hole in my head I’m guessing, before turning to one of the uniformed officers behind him and nodding toward the direction of the building. The officer nodded and walked away, quickly disappearing into the building. The head honcho turned back to me and sighed.

“Do you have any ID?” He asked, as if it was a massive pain in his ass just to ask that question.

“Of course.” I smiled as I pulled out my badge and held it up, letting it catch the sunlight and reflect it right in his face. He held up his hand, trying to block out the sunlight before snatching my badge out of my hand. I held my hand to my chest as if I was offended and scoffed. “Rude.” I smirked at him as he stared at my badge, trying to red it through the sun spots probably dancing in his face now.

“Bureau of Magical Investigations Agent Michael Janus?” He read as if it was in some other language, before glancing up from the badge and back to me. “You’re Michael Janus?” He asked.

“That’s me. Autographs are five dollars and selfies are free, but please no gang signs.” I joked, knowing what usually comes after people read my badge.

“So, you’re that asshole we hear about every now and then. The detective who thinks he can do magic.” He laughed as he tossed my badge at me. I caught it easily and returned it into my back pocket. “So tell me magic man. What sort of hocus pocus do you think happened here? Was it fairies? He mocked, fluttering his fingertips to the side. I kept my smile as I stood there, acting like his mockery was something original and not something I’ve heard a thousand times in my life. I put both of my hands in my pockets and looked up at the top of the building again, once more squinting my eyes against the suns glare.

“I doubt it was fairies. Fairies usually tend to stick to colder climates like forests or places up north. Plus, they usually stay far away from industrial parks like this one. From what Tommy told me, there’s a strong aroma of sulfur. Is that right?” I didn’t wait on his to respond. “If that’s true then we might be dealing with an Infernal, or what simple minded people like you call a demon. The same kind of demons that you read in the big book, and the kind that enjoy ramming their barbed cocks right up tight little asses just like yours.” I turned back toward him and gave him my best customer service smile. He stared at me, too stunned to realize he had just been insulted. But once the little gerbil in his mind started running again, shock quickly turned into anger as his face turned red. I stood my ground and stared at him as he took another step closer to me so the only thing separating us was the thin police tape between us.

“Now look here you little fuck. I’m an office of the law and can happily take you into custody for harassing an officer. And I’ll make dame sure you-“

“Michael! There you are. It’s about damn time you showed up.” A friendly familiar voice shouted from the doorway. He walked up to the police line and stood beside the investigator, apparently scaring him to take a few steps back. “Giving people a hard time again?” He asked, glancing sideways at me.

Lieutenant Tommy Watkins was what every cop should aspire to be, at least morals wise. He was friendly, helpful to his community, and kind to anyone that deserved it. But at the same time, he was one of the last people anyone wanted to piss off. Probably because, on top of him being pretty high ranking in the police force, he was, as my father used to say, built like a brick shit house. He wasn’t the tallest person I’ve come across, only about five and a half feet tall, but he was covered head to toe in well earned muscle. The kind of muscle that doesn’t make you look like a steroid freak but still makes you think twice before challenging him to an arm-wrestling contest.

“Oh, you know, just a little bit. You got my coffee?” I grinned as we shook hands. Tommy laughed at that and lifted the tape up, so I could slide under.

“Yea it’s inside, but you should ease up a little bit with that, you might have a better reputation around the office.” He grinned as we walked into the factory, completely ignoring the asshole behind us.

“Fuck ‘em. I could care less about what some of these people think. Especially like that ass clown back there.” I said pointing over my shoulder. Tommy glance back behind us and chuckled.

“You mean Jerry? He’s one of the few that might deserve it. He’s kissing my ass so much I’m surprised his breath doesn’t smell like shit twenty-four seven.” Tommy laughed as we passed a uniformed officer holding two steaming cups of coffee. Tommy took them from the officer and handed one to me. He must have just sent him out to get them. Bless him. I nodded my thanks to the officer before Tommy lead me into the back of the factory.

Something big had happened here.

The first thing I noticed was the giant hole in the wall. Thinking about it now, hole just doesn’t seem to do it justice. It was like someone had taken ninety percent of the wall in a big circular shape. I barely noticed the uniformed officers walking around, taking pictures of various things around the floor. One officer was standing by a white circle drawn on the ground about twenty feet away from the hole. Someone had already put down one of the yellow evidence tags on the outside of the circle and was taking a few more pictures before moving on to something else. I walked over to the hole, slowly taking in the sheer size of the thing before turning my back to it and looking back at the room. More officers were against the far wall, taking more pictures of what looked like black outlines of people drawn onto the concrete. A shiver went down my spine when I realized they reminded me of the shadows people left on buildings during Nagasaki.

I quickly pulled my attention from the shadows and walked over to the circle, the officer nearest us glanced at me suspiciously but quickly found something else to do with one look from Tommy. I knelt by the edge of the circle, holding my hand over the edge. This was definitely where a demon had been summoned, I could still feel a bit of the residual magic coming from the edges. Looking closer at the circle, I started noticing the runes scrawled around all around and inside the circle. In the very middle of the circle was several drops of something that used to be liquid but looked like it had dried up.

“Have your forensics guys already taken a look at this?” I asked, pointing to the center of the circle.

“Yea they did. From what they said it looks like dried blood, but it was too hard to get a good sample without smudging this thing.” He waved his hand at the circle. “I wanted to get you down here first before they did anything that might mess it up first.” Tommy explained as I got to my feet.

“Thanks for that. Too many people walking around on it could have made it harder to get the right feel of whatever happened.” I sighed as I glanced at the circle, looking over every rune and marking I could see. Something on the far edge of the circle caught my eye, pulling me over to it. I knelt back down and examined the edge of the pentagram that had been drawn in the circle.

Right near the edge, where the edge of the star connects to the circle, was empty space. I frowned and held my hand over the empty area, feeling more energy than you should in one specific part of the circle. I frowned as I went over the circle again, noticing a few runes that were drawn incorrectly and a few that just shouldn’t be there. Tommy came to stand behind me and watched me.

“You find something interesting?” He asked, staring over my shoulder at the circle.

“Yea look here.” I pointed to the spot on the circle I had been examining. “Right here, you see where the star doesn’t meet the circle?”

“Yea, what’s that got to do with anything?” He asked, kneeling beside me to get a better look.

“Nothing on its own. Summoning circles are really picky things though. If you don’t do them exactly right, they wont work. Usually if you didn’t connect it like they did here, the summoning circle wouldn’t work. It would just be a chalk drawing. But if you put the right symbols, like they did here and here.” I stopped, pointing to two examples in the inner circle. “It goes from a safe summoning circle for the whole family, to what amounts to a time bomb.” I stopped and sat down, eyeing the circle then the giant hole in the wall and sipping my coffee.

“Meaning?” Tommy asked, standing up and sipping at his own coffee.

“Meaning that if they tried to summon something, it would work, but it wouldn’t contain them. The runes would give it the extra push it would need to summon whatever you were summoning but since the circle wasn’t sealed, it would give whatever a way to escape, and obviously blow a massive hole in the wall.” I stopped to take another sip. “And from the size it had to be something really big.”

“So these guys tried to summon an Infernal with a faulty circle and it ended up exploding in their face. Literally.” Tommy summarized.

“Pretty much. But here’s the thing that gets me. This was intentional. If they just fucked up then it wouldn’t have worked but someone had to have given the wrong directions intentionally. You can’t just stumble into this big of a fuck up.” I sighed.

“Meaning that there’s someone out there that gave these kids the directions and hoped they summoned a demon on my city.” He grumbled. If there’s one thing that Tommy hates, it’s when someone does something that can hurt the people he’s sworn to protect. Really superhero this guy.

“Exactly.” I sat for a second before looking up at him. “You keep saying ‘kids,’ did you get bodies from that?” I asked, nodding over my shoulder to the shadows left on the wall. Tommy turned to look at them, frowning deeply before drinking from his drink in an effort to hide it.

“We did. Three bodies. If you can call them that. They were burnt so bad it was hard to tell if they ever had a human shape in the first place. We took them to the hospital to be looked at but no telling what we’ll get. Might not even get dental records back.” He looked down at his coffee and frowned, like it had suddenly become sewage water on his tongue.

“You think I can get a look at them later on?” I asked as I got to my feet. Tommy waited for me to wipe the factory dust off my ass before answering.

“Probably. We just took them not to long ago, so I’d say it’ll be a few hours before they let anyone except the examiners look at them. I’ll give you a ring when they let me know anything.” Tommy glanced back at the shadows behind him them back at the wall, frowning and starting at the middle distance.

“Thanks Tommy, and don’t worry, we’ll get this thing.” I said, trying to make him feel better about the whole situation.  He stared at me for a moment, still not really focusing on anything, before a small smile appeared on his face.

“I know you will. That’s why I called you here.” He chuckled as her gripped my shoulder, squeezing it.

“Just make sure you pay me for all the hard work.” I grinned as Tommy laughed.

“Oh don’t worry. You’ll get paid. Can’t have your M.B.I. boys tracking me down and accusing me of not paying their consulting fees.” He grinned.

“Hell if this really is an Infernal, then I’m going to be making some good money tracking it down.” We both laughed as my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text from Evie.

“ _Got hungry while waiting for you. Lunch at the usual place?_ ” The text read. I smile and sent back a yes before sliding my phone back in my pocket.

“Just keep me in the loop. I’d hate to miss out on something that was staring us in the face the entire time.” I drank the last of my coffee and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a date with a beautiful woman.”

“Oh, let’s not keep her waiting then.” Tommy smirked as I started walking away. “Tell Evie I said hi. Oh, and the missus wanted me to invite you two over for dinner this Friday!” Tommy called out as I made my way to the door.

“Tell her we’ll be there.” I called over my shoulder as I waved goodbye and headed off to one of the best places to eat in all of Atlanta.

 

 

I’ll give you another little tip if you’re ever going to visit my fair city. If you’re looking for a great place to get a good old fashion burger, as long as you’re not a vegetarian, hippie, or vegan, then there’s no better place to go than the Varsity. If you ask me, it’s one of the best burger joints around. It’s just a fun place to eat with its classic diner feel and just good food. This message brought to you by the Atlanta tourism board.

I walked inside the to the familiar sounds of fryers going and the cashiers shouting the iconic “what are ya having” at the people in line. I spotted Evie standing at the back of one of the lines, staring at the menu like she hasn’t been here a thousand times before. I slid up behind her quietly, making sure she didn’t notice me, and reached down to give her ass a pinch. She jumped and let out a surprised yelp, drawing a couple concerned looks from a few patrons around us, being spinning around to face me. Her fist was pulled back like she was going to knock the shit out of me before realizing it was me and settling for a punch in my chest.

“You asshole. I was about to knock the shit out of you.” She grinned before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled as I lean in, returning the kiss. I could feel the heat of the sun radiating off her and lost myself in the feeling.

That was one thing I had always admired about her. She loved the outdoors so much that she always gave off that kind of energy. Ever since I could remember she has always been the kind of person that just enjoyed being out in the sun, whether it was hiking, swimming, or just laying under on the grass and staring at that clouds. Hell, when we first met she was the kind of person I hated the most. Her sunny attitude, no pun intended, was something a nerdy person like me used to hate. But we kept meeting up with some mutual friends and she started to grow on me. Eventually we started hanging out with just the two of us until we became almost inseparable. After awhile she started pushing me to go out, do the things she enjoyed doing and expanding my horizons, try new things, almost every feel-good cliché in the book. But hey what can I say, it worked on me.

I started going out more on my own decision, hanging outside and just enjoying being in the sun. If I’m being honest I still prefer being inside but when I’m with her, the suns not so bad. After awhile I found myself pushing myself, eating healthier, well relative to how I did before, exercising more, and just staying in shape, just so I could keep up with her. It’s something you’ve read before, guy meets girl, boy falls for girl, guy does better for girl, all that sappy romance shit you see in every Nicholas Sparks movie. But I’ll be honest for a moment, without her, I can confidently say I would not be who I am today. Alright I’m done so you can stop pretending to vomit.

“I know.” I chuckled, coming back to the present day. “But I knew you wouldn’t hit this pretty face.” I smirked, and she rolled her eyes at me.

“I just don’t want to have to spend a night in jail because someone called the cops when I whooped your ass.” She grinned at me.

“I’d come bail you out, but I’m pretty sure I’d be unconscious.” That made her laugh, drawing a few different types of looks from the people around us. I smiled at them and threw my arm around her shoulders. “Come on, let’s get some food.”

A handful of minutes later, we were sitting in one of the booths, admiring the city view and chowing down on burgers. We were wiping up ketchup with the last of our fries when Evie asked about the call this morning.

“So, what did Tommy want?” She asked, popping a tiny excuse for a fry in her mouth.

“Someone summoned an Infernal in some abandoned factory outside of town, and it ended up getting out, that’s why I didn’t get back soon enough.” I said without looking up from my paper boat of fries. Evie was someone else who could use magic, so she wasn’t surprised at all with the mention of demons, she just reached over and stole one of my fries in response.

“How did they swing that? You’ve got to screw up pretty hard for that to happen.” Evie’s specialty was summons and charms. She knew more about the things you could summon and how to summon them more than I did.

“That’s that I thought. But from the circle I saw, someone gave them the wrong MapQuest directions and they ended up in I-fucked-up-town.” I said as I finished the last of my fries.

“Nobody uses MapQuest anymore.”

“Fine, wrong google maps directions.”

“Same thing.” She grinned, and I just glared at her.

“Fine! Their GPS bugged out. Whatever you’re missing the point.” She laughed, and I kept glaring at her.

“Do you know what they summoned?” She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“No idea. I forgot my stuff at home, so I couldn’t run a test there. Judging from the hole in the wall it’s either something big or something powerful. But we haven’t heard of any rampaging monsters so it’s safe to say it’s something that’s pretty strong and can blend in with humans.”

“Do you have any leads?”

“Nope. I’m waiting on Tommy to let me know when they get done with the autopsy. I might be able to get something off the bodies they found that could help but right now, I’ve got nothing except that it uses fire. Which narrows it down to most of Inferno.” I sighed and leaned back against the booth.

“What are you going to do until then?” She asked, a grin spreading across her face.

“Nothing I guess. Why?” I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

“I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we head back home and pick up where we left off? Sound like a better use of your time?” She winked, and I smiled.

“Much better. Meet you at home.” I leaned across the table and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

“Don’t leave me waiting this time.” She winked and slid out of the booth. I couldn’t help but watch her walk away for a minute before climbing out of the booth myself.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later and a satisfied libido, I found myself outside the Emory University Hospital. A very large and unimpressive collection of buildings right in the middle of downtown. Tommy had text me where they had taken a look at the bodies and where to meet him. Once I managed to find a parking space in this massive parking lot called Atlanta, I walked the block and a half to the hospital and found Tommy standing outside the main entrance. He was leaning against one of the support columns, watching traffic go by while taking a drag off a cigarette.

“You know those things are gonna kill you right?” I grinned as I made my way over to him. He glanced over at me and shook his head.

“Hmph.” He grunted, reaching over and putting it out in the smokers trash can beside him. “Don’t start that here, I get enough of that from the wife as it is.” He grumbled.

“How is Donna anyway?” I asked, waiting on him to put his smokes up before walking into the hospital.

“She’s alright. She just got back from visiting her sick grandmother in Florida. Poor thing passed away not long after she got there.” He sighed as we walked.

“Damn man, I’m sorry to hear that.” I reached over and pat his back a few times. He smiled slightly as he glanced my way.

“Honestly, I didn’t know her, but Donna was real close to her. It tore her up inside for a while. She’s better now but you can tell it’s still on her mind. That’s why she want’s you and Evie over for dinner, maybe it’ll help her take her mind of things.”

“Well don’t worry we’ll be there.” I smiled, trying to make him feel better.

“Thanks Michael, anyway how’s your girl?” He asked, grinning sideways at me.

“Last time I saw her she was laying back in bed with a real satisfied smile on her face.” I grinned, and he shoved me with his shoulder.

“I should have known better than to ask you. You two go at it like a pair of rabbits.” He shook his head. “And with your mouth you’re not shy about talking about it.”

“Hey you asked.” I laughed. Tommy wasn’t a shy man, but he was a good southern Christian and believed sex was sacred and all that boring shit.

“Yea I walked into that one.” He chuckled as we walked through the doors of the morgue.

As soon as we walked through the double doors, we were met with the electronic thumping of some cookie cutter dubstep song. The kind that’s the same kind of electronic noise you hear no matter what the song’s called. It’s not that I hate it, but you’ve got to admit a lot of electronica music sounds the same. A woman in a standard lab coat and no so standard black heels was bouncing back in forth in tune with the music, her brown ponytail swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Tommy and I stood there watching her for a moment, trying not to laugh.

“Lucy!” I shouted over the sound of the music. The woman whipped her head around, finally noticing us and smiling. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned the music off.

“Michael! Tommy!” She shouted happily, quickly walking over and wrapping her arms around my neck. “You should have told me it was you guys stopping by.” She smiled and hugged Tommy’s neck.

Lucy was one of the friends I had met through working in the bureau, right after Tommy. She was the local medical examiner for the police and one of the smartest women I knew. From what Tommy had told me, she had graduated medical school at a pretty young age and immediately started working for law enforcement. Once I started working for the bureau and found myself around bodies more often than I ever thought I would be, we became fast friends. She was just as nerdy as the friends I had in high school but a lot nicer to look at. She always seemed to be smiling and with her hair always tied up in a ponytail, it gave her a girl next door look you see in movies. And after meeting Evie, she told me she had a thing for my girlfriend. Not that it matters but she just loves to joke about stealing her from me. All the time.

“Well Michael’s helping us with the case involving those bodies you just got done working on.” He glanced at the speakers where the music was coming from and squinted his eyes. “You DID finish right?” He asked, glancing at her.

“Rude. Of course I did. I can work and dance at the same time.” She grinned. I stood there and chuckled.

“Thanks for helping out Amber.” I butted in.

“Well it is my job.” She smirked at me and I just shook my head. “So what kind of magic are we dealing with this time?”

“Not sure yet. That’s what I’m hoping to find out with this visit.” I nodded toward her work area beside the wall of freezers. “Care to show us what you found?” I held my hand toward the coolers.

“Yea of course.” She nodded and led us toward her work station. We walked through the plastic curtains into her so called operating room. “I took out some teeth and sent them to the lab to try and pull their dental records. Maybe we can get some an I.D. on them if we get lucky. Cause of death looks to be exposure to extreme heat but once you see them that won’t be a surprise.” She explained as we walked.

Tommy was right earlier, it’s really hard to tell these guys used to be human. After staring at it for a moment, I could see it was still vaguely humanoid and curled in the fetal position. I turned my head and tried to keep my lunch down. I had seen some really bad shit in my time, but nobody should ever get used to seeing death like this.

“Jesus Christ this isn’t good.” I mumbled as I forced myself to turn back to the body.

“No shit.” Amber quipped. I glared up at her and she just smiled.

“I mean that only something pretty high up in the Inferno’s food chain can do something this bad. It takes a lot of energy for demons to use magic like this in our world but to do something like this.” I let the statement hang in the air for a moment. “The only thing that can do this are high level. Couldn’t have been a named Infernal but something not far below.”

“So if its not a named one, do you think you can take this demon down if it comes to it?” Tommy asked.

“Me? No. I’m not good with combat magic at all. From what I’ve seen, this thing is pretty high up there. I’m more of a shield than a sword.” I admitted.

“Why no named ones?” Lucy asked, going back to my earlier statement.

“Named ones are too powerful. After the War of Creation, the Paradines, or angels, sealed the Infernals in Inferno. The seal prevents the really big nasties from getting out, but little ones can slip through the cracks and the mid-range and high level ones can be summoned. You try anything higher than that and the spell will literally backfire and suck you into Inferno.” I explained. Tommy and Lucy nodded in understanding when I finished.

 “So you think these guys tried to summon a big demon for…what reason?” Lucy asked.

“That’s what I’m here to find out.” I said as I reached into my back pocket and pulled out an old-style cigarette holder. The kind people used to use to be fashionable instead of carrying a plain box of smokes.

“You can’t smoke in here.” Tommy said, eyeing the case in my hands.

“I don’t smoke.” I responded as I opened the case. Inside were several vials, each one filled with a clear liquid and marked with different symbols.

“What are those?” Lucy asked, glancing over at what was in the case.

“Extract of different plants you find all around Inferno. Each one reacts with the magic of different Infernals that belong to different houses. The heads of each house actual use their flower in their house banners.” I explained. I looked around at a small rolling table next to the operating table. “Do you mind if I use this?”

“Not at all. As long as you use gloves and explain what you mean by demon houses. Are demons real big Game of Throne fans?” Lucy asked. I chuckled and grabbed a pair of rubber gloves out of the box sitting under the tray.

“Not really but you’ve got the right idea. I said there were different named Infernals right? Well those Infernals decided to gather likeminded nutjobs like themselves in one place kind of like their own army. Homeless Infernals are like regular humans that don’t have magic, but when they’re accepted into a house, they have access to the kind of magic that the named one uses. Each house’s magic gives off its own kind of wave like a signature. And with the right flower, you can use it identify what house used magic at a certain place. Think of magic like the fallout from a nuke, different nukes give off different types or radiation and with these…” I held up one of the vials. “I can identify what kind of bomb went off.” Lucy and Tommy nodded as I spoke.

“Makes sense. So, you’re going to try and use some kind of magic to pull the magic off this poor soul?” Lucy asked. I sighed and shook my head.

“Not exactly. I need skin samples. If this guy was hit with anything that this Infernal did, it’s going to leave some trace on his skin.” I grabbed a scalpel off of the table. “Hopefully I brought the right one. This thing only fits ten tubes and there are a lot of them. Here’s hoping.”

I glanced at the scalpel again and started going to work. I took off only a small out of the persons skin. It was a lot easier than I thought it be because their skin just kind of flaked off. I picked up the samples that fell off with tweezers and dropped them into the vials, swirling them around and waiting to see any sort of reaction. It wasn’t until the sixth try that something happened. As soon as I dropped the skin into the vial, the clear liquid turned pink, then changed to blood red before turning black.

“Well shit, I wasn’t expecting that?” I mumbled as I held the vial up.

“What’s that mean?” Lucy asked, walking over from where she migrated at her desk.

“This is extract of Devils Rose, not the best name for a flower but I guess it gets to the point. It’s the flower for House Lilith. The only house in all of Inferno that’s made up entirely of females.” I explained.

“Only women? Sounds like my kind of place.” Lucy grinned. I rolled my eyes and smirked at her.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend? What happened to that redhead you were with?” I asked.

“Broke up with her. Found her in bed with another woman so I kicked her to the curb.” Lucy sighed.

“Damn I’m sorry to hear that.” I offered.

“She wasn’t worth spending time with if she couldn’t be faithful.” Tommy added.

“Thanks guys but it’s ok, she was kind of a bitch anyway.” Lucy smiled. “Which reminds me, are you and Evie still together?” She asked as innocent as she could.

“Yes. Why do you ask?” I glared at her.

“Oh no reason, but just let her know I’m here to offer my…shoulder…if you guys ever decide to split.” She grinned up at me.

“Not a change in Inferno. You’re not getting your claws into my girl.” I chuckled.

“Its not my claws I want to get into her.” Lucy said seductively.

“Good lord you two.” Tommy groaned. Lucy and I laughed and smiled at him.

“What’s wrong Tommy? Feeling left out?” Amber asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Not at all. I would just appreciate it if we could get back to the matter at hand.” He asked, waving at the burned corpse on the table.

“Of course.” Lucy smiled innocently before walking to the other side of the table, closest to the wall of coolers where they store bodies. “So, we now know they tried to summon a sexy demon chick. What does that mean?”

“It means that have a good idea what they wanted to summon her in the first place. Like you said she was a sexy demon chick. I’m betting they were guys, probably mid to late teens and outcasts. Did your men find a car at the scene?” I asked, looking over to Tommy.

“No, we didn’t. We were trying to get as much evidence out of that main room as fast as we can in case the room collapsed with the hole missing. Since the building was so old we figured it could happen at any time.” Tommy explained.

“Good idea. I’m willing to bet that if you have your boys in blue expand their search, you’re going to find a car stashed away somewhere you wouldn’t find it without looking. Try one of the other buildings opposite the main entrance. I’m pretty sure you’ll find a car you can trace the plates back to.” I explained, looking at the kid’s body. “I’m guessing someone gave these kids the faulty directions after they told them it would get them laid.”

“You seem to have a pretty good idea what might have led them to this.” Lucy asked, looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

“Yea, Hell I used to be a kid just like this. I never got in with people trying to summon demons, but it easily could have been something I tried back then. Honestly if I never met Evie it could have been me on this table.” I looked at the kids face, or what was left of it. It was a dark thought but not far from the truth. “I wasn’t the most popular kid in high school.”

“I know you’re a dork but I find it hard to believe you were the kind of loner that would try to make a deal with the devil just to get your dick wet.” Lucy said, leaning back against the coolers.

“Jesus Lucy.” Tommy said, shock plastered across his face. Lucy just shrugged and looked at me. I just chuckled and half smiled at the kid.

“I never got that desperate, but you never know what could have happened.” I looked up from the kid and looked at both of my friends in turn. “But it’s all in the past. You should probably reach out to your group still on the scene and have them start looking for the car before it gets to dark.” I pointed out to Tommy.

“You’re right. I’ll be back.” He nodded as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, already dialing numbers before he got out of the room. Lucy and I stared at the door for a moment in silence before Lucy spoke.

“So were you really that kind of kid in the corner of the lunchroom playing with your trading cards?” Lucy asked, still finding it hard to believe I was that different of a person in the past.

“Oh yea.” I laughed. “I had a group of friends to nerd out with but none of them were women. We still get together every now and then to play board games or whatever else we decide to do. Looking back none of us are really like that anymore. Some got married with kids on the way and some are just going from relationship to relationship.” I shrugged, taking the tools over to the sink to clean them off.

“Huh, never would have guess you were unpopular in high school. I figured you were the kind of nerd that the ladies loved for some reason.” She admitted. That made me laugh as I finished cleaning the scalpel and tweezers I used.

“I wasn’t in the best of shape back then. I was kind of pudgy and had patch work facial hair and a bad case of acne. Not exactly what I look like now.” I looked at her and smiled.

“I’d want to see how big of a change you went through. You have any pictures from back then?” She asked.

“Only the ones I took with Evie but I don’t look at them often. Maybe I’ll invite you to game night one night and Evie will find a picture for you to see. You know, thinking about it now I don’t think I’d want you around my girlfriend, I’m worried you might try to steal her from me.” I teased.

“Please, I wouldn’t try to ruin your relationship, I’m not a homewrecker. I’d just leave it at some harmless flirting. Scouts honor.” She smiled, holding up three fingers.

“You were never a scout, were you?” I asked suspiciously.

“Nope.” She grinned, and I laughed.

“Shocker.” I shook my head as I finished cleaning the last of the vials I used. I put everything away and grabbed my phone. “As much fun as hanging with you and a dead body is, I should really get going.” I said as I started writing a text.

“Hot date?”

“Sadly no. I’m telling Evie I’m going to be home late. I’ve got to go to my supplier and get some things I’m low on. Need to get a few things for tracking this Infernal chick too. That was my last bit of Devils Rose.” I looked up from my phone after sending the text.

“Saying supplier sounds like you’re going to get high.” She looked around for Tommy then leaned in to whisper. “Can I come too?”

“Not that kind of supplier.” I chuckled. “I’ll message you late if I need any more time with your guests.” I waved my hand at the body. Lucy gave me a quick hug before I turned to leave.

“Anytime. Oh, and give Evie my number if she ever gets lonely while you’re out fighting demons.” Lucy shouted after me. I shook my head and lifted my middle finger over my shoulder at her before heading out of the morgue.

 

 

                If you really need magic items, they’re not hard to find if you look hard enough. For every ten spiritual healing stores you find, one should have something that actually works. At least one out of every twenty shop selling enlightenment in crystal form will have something that can actually open you up to the world of magic. But if you don’t want to look that hard, there’s once place I always go to. Darrell’s shop doesn’t have a sign, its located in the basement of some apartment complex. The entrance is magically warded so unless you’re looking for it, you won’t even realize the door is there. I walked down the stairwell and headed inside, the standard bell chiming above me as the door shut.

“Hey Darrell, where you at man?” I shouted out as I started walking down the center aisle. Row after row of various foods, plants, and knick-knacks extended from each wall and met in the middle. It really looked like your standard convivence store except some of them items here could probably kill you instead of just giving you horrible gas. Although knowing Darrell there might be a few things that can do that too.

“Michael, that you?” Darrell called out from the back of the store. A moment later her came out, wiping a line of sweat off his dark brow.

Darrell was one of the few people I kept in contact with after high school. He was a slightly heavyset man who had a talent from finding almost anything you need, magical or not. Most people look at him and just thing he’s the kind of jolly black man you see as a stereotype in old Disney movies, but most of it is fat. I’ve personally seen him body check someone through a wall after they made a bad comment about his wife. I smiled at him as he came up to the counter, wiping his hand on his apron before grabbing my hand.

“Jesus man why are you sweating so hard?” I asked, wiping the sweat he had so graciously given me off on my jeans.

“You know I sweat easily man. Its inventory time and you know how much of a pain in the ass that is. Especially in this toaster oven of a state.” He sighed, grabbing a wash cloth from under the counter and started to wipe his face and hands.

“Where’s Kat? Doesn’t she usually help you with inventory?” I asked, glancing around at the random things scattered around the counter top.

“She does but she had to run upstairs. The little one woke up from his nap and she had to head up to check on him.” He sighed like only a tired parent could and nodded to the baby monitor he had on the counter. It was still on and you could hear Kat’s voice talking to the baby.

“Ah, understandable, got to take care of the baby.” I smiled.

“Yup. You got a minute to wait around? She should be back soon with him if you want to say hi.” He pointed over at the stairs that were tucked away in the corner that lead up to the main apartment building upstairs.

“Normally I would but I’ve got to get what I came for and head home. Work’s got me on a new case.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Besides getting me this list of stuff? Not unless you’ve heard something through the grapevine about an Infernal woman running around.”

“Infernal woman? Why are you looking for one of them? Did Evie leave you? Man I’m so sorry.”

“No Evie didn’t leave me. Why’s everyone asking that today?” I asked. “She’s at home waiting for me. No, some dumb kids tried to summon her to try to get laid.”

“Ah.” Darrell said, nodding like everything made perfect sense. “Trying to get some of that devil pussy.” I laughed at that and shook my head.

“Probably. Poor guys were burnt to a crisp trying to do it though. I just need some stuff to try and track it down.” I handed him the list I had wrote. He took it, giving it a quick glance before nodding.

“I just counted this stuff not to long ago. Come on it won’t take me a minute.” He nodded his head to the back room and headed that way. I walked around the corner and followed him in the back.

The back of Darrell’s shop was magically enlarged thanks to some very old time and space spells he found in an old magicians’ tome. Think Dr.Who where it’s bigger on the inside. The back of his shop stretched for about two football fields away from the entrance. Each side of the room was covered in storage drawers, each one also magically altered to hold way more than what it should be able to hold. About a third info the room, the drawers stopped, and the space started to be filled by things that couldn’t fit in tiny little compartments. He had collected dragon skulls, a claw of Cthulhu, a giant crystal made of solidified magical energy, teeth of an interdimensional spider creature, and even a tank full of water that housed one albino mermaid. She saw me walk in and smiled. Her name’s Mealie and she’s the sweetest non person to talk to.

“Have you heard anything unusual around? I think this Lilith Infernal is pretty strong so she could be hiding among the standard magical beings.” I asked, leaning against the door frame as I walked him walk a little further in.

“Nothing to unusual. One of the vampire clans opened another club uptown, I think they called it Blood, real original name there. Oh, I heard one of the fairy princesses got some new ink that really pissed off mommy dearest. Tramp stamp of a butterfly from what I’ve heard.” Darrell explained as he cracked his knuckles, wiggling his fingers to loosen them up.

“Good to know but not exactly what I’m looking for.” I chuckled and shook her head.

“Then I’ve got nothing other than the usual gossip.” He laughed as he got to work. Darrell had become a master of telekinetic magic as soon as he realized he could use real magic. I watched as he whispered his favorite incantation and started creating astral hands. He closed his eyes, focusing on where he was sending them. A second later, the hands started flying off in every direction, going to several different drawers at the same time. One hand even flew over to the Mealie and pressed its palm against the glass, waiting for a high five. I smiled when she slapped the glass then watched as Darrell controlled each hand with just the tiniest flick of a finger. After a few seconds, the hands all flew back, the one by Mealie waving goodbye before returning with the others and held the items in front of him. He opened his eyes and examined all of them, sending a few back to get replacements that weren’t satisfactory. Once everything was replaced, he had two hands open a bag and gently deposit each item in. The whole process took maybe five minutes and he had a bag full of magical supplies.

“There you go man.” He turned, and we walked back to the store front.

“Appreciate it man.” I nodded my thanks and paid for the supplies.

“So what’s your next move? I can’t imagine you’re going to let this thing run free for to long.” He chuckled as I tied the top of the bag together.

“I’m not but I need to get home and come up with a plan. I’ve got a good idea on what to do but I need to go home and prepare.” I held up the bad and smiled.

“Sounds like what you usually do. Say hi to Evie for me.” He called out as I headed toward the door.

“Will do, tell Kat I stopped by will ya?” I called back as I walked out of his shop and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

“Everybody get on the fucking ground this is a robbery!” A slightly British sounding gentleman shouted as he barged in through the doors of my favorite all night diner. I glanced up from the book I was reading and frowned at this Tim Roth wannabe. He marched over to the cashier, a pretty enough college girl with the kind of bright pink pixie haircut that scream “pay attention to me!” Time had the poor girl at gun point, shouting at her to empty the register into the cloth bag he had brought with him. First time I’ve even seen an eco-friendly robber.

After the register was completely empty, he moved on to the people sitting in one of the booths by the door. Screaming at them to fill the bag just like he had Pinkie. I guess this guy really was trying to reenact Pulp Fiction. Guess that makes me Sam Jackson. I watched as he quickly moved from person to person, taking each of their wallets or purses with surprising efficiency, make sure that everyone gave him what he wanted without giving them much time to try anything heroic. I could tell it wasn’t his first time trying this. I decided it wasn’t my problem and went back to my book, taking a sip from my coffee as he made his way to my table.

“Didn’t you hear what I said asshole?” Tim shouted like I wasn’t standing two feet away from me.

“Damn, this is good coffee.” I mumbled, completely ignoring him.

“Hey fuck face, I said this is-”

“Robbery, yea I heard you the first time. You don’t need to fucking shout.” I calmly closed my book and set it beside my coffee. I finally looked up at him, giving him the attention his daddy never gave me. “Look, Tim, I’m going to give you a chance to get out of here on your own two legs. Take what you already have and get the fuck out of here.” I explained, only talking loud enough where he could hear. Thankfully the diner was mostly empty aside from about five tables worth of people, none of them close to me.

“Or what? Are you going to do anything to stop me?” He laughed. I squinted up at him, starting to get annoyed as his cockiness.

“If you don’t take my advise and leave now, then yes, I’m the one that’s going to stop you. But I’ll tell you this friend, I’m not playing hero because of some sense of justice. I’ll beat your ass into the ground because I’m bored and you’re fucking annoying. So I’m going to give you one last chance because I’m feeling generous. Turn around, go home, and let me enjoy the rest of my coffee in peace.” I warned. He smirked and leaned back, lifting his gun and firing it at the coffee cup. Coffee and shards of porcelain exploded in nearly every direction, soaking my shirt and cutting up my arm a bit. The gunfire drew a few startled screams from the people scattered around the store.

“Fuck your coffee asshole.” Tim grinned. I glanced back at my ruined book and sighed.

“Now you fucked up.” I muttered, turning back toward him.

“What was that fuck face?” He asked, leveling the gun at my head. I could see there hesitation in his action, his hands weren’t shaking, and there was no anxiety on his face. This wasn’t his first time he had aimed a gun at someone with the intent to kill them. But I sure as Hell wasn’t going to let him take mine. I stared at the gun, forcing on where the bullet was in the chamber and whispered a little hex.

Oh my bad, I forgot to mention that, I can do magic. Real, honest to God, fucking magic. Nothing like that bullshit you see on T.V., none of that fake shit like escaping from a casket buried six feet under or making the Statue of Liberty disappear. No I set shit on fire, tear things apart with razor sharp wind, or drown people by wrapping their head in a bubble of water. The kind of magic nerds who larp or whatever its called wish they could do. I’m also very skilled at making things explode in a way they weren’t meant to do. Just like our little friend here was about to find out. I smirked, finishing the hex that would fuse the bullet inside its casing and the casing to the barrel.

I quickly jerked my head away from the gun and covered my face with my arm, making it look like I was trying to run away. That kind of movement usually makes trigger happy robbers a little twitchy. Which is exactly what I was hoping for. Tim reflexively pulled the trigger, causing the gun to explode in his hand. Shrapnel scattered in nearly every direction, bouncing off walls, tables, the booth, and several digging into my arm. He screamed in pain, dropping the bag to clutch at his now ruined hand. I climbed to my feet, calmly plucking bits of coffee cup and gun metal out of my arm while he doubled over in agony.

“Tried to warn you. Not my fault what happens next.” I shrugged down at him before kneeling him in the chin. The force of the blow forced him up straight where he met my right hook. I felt the jaw break as I hit him before he collapsed in a boneless heap. Everyone around me was staring at me, shocked that I had survived. I reached down and grabbed the bag full of cash, taking it over to the manager who had come out of hiding and was now standing beside the pixie girl. I dropped the bag on the counter in front of him, making them both jump.

“Why don’t you do something useful and give these people back their things. I’m sure it’s the least you could do after hiding in the back like the chicken shit you are.” I said to the manager. The look of fear on his face before it gave way to anger was priceless. He reluctantly grabbed the bag and walked out from behind the counter, apparently not used to being spoken to like that by a customer. “And you.” I turned my attention to the pixie girl. She jumped slightly, obviously worried the same hostility I just gave her boss was about to come her way. I gave her the most reassuring smile I could before leaning forward to read her name tag. “Chloe.” I smiled. “I would be very grateful if you could get the first aid kit that I know places like this keep under the counter.” I held my arm up and placed it on the counter top, winching at the quick sting of pain. She stared at my arm for a second before quickly grabbing the first aid kit and working on my arm.

“Thank you.” I heard her say under her breath as she cleaned up my arm.

“I didn’t do it for you beautiful.” I chuckled. She glanced up at me, fear being replaced with a coy smile as she worked.

“I meant talking to the boss that way. He’s a useless piece of shit.” She muttered as she grabbed the gauze that was in the kit.

“I’m guessing he’s the kind of boss who tends to play a little grab ass from time to time?” I guessed, glancing over at the manager talking to some older couple at one of the booths tucked into the back corner of the diner.

“You have no idea. If I didn’t have to pay for classes I would have been out of here so fast.”

“Let me guess, art major?” I grinned. She laughed softly and finished wrapping my arm. She put the first aid kit away then leaned on the counter top, grinning up at me.

“It’s the pink hair isn’t it?” She asked, grinning at me.

“Pretty much but if it makes you feel better I can’t say I’ve ever met someone who could pull it off as well as you do.” I winked at her. Another chuckle passed her lips as her grin spreading into a little bit more.

“I bet you say that to all the pink haired art majors you meet at diners after knocking out a robber.” She flirted.

“I’ll let you know if it works next time I’m in this exact situation.” She laughed. I smirked and leaned a bit closer, whispering soft enough where only she could hear. “Why don’t you take your break a little early tonight and join me in the back of my car?” I asked as I leaned back. A wider smile crept across her face as she reached up and took her nametag off.

“I’m taking a break boss.” She called out before following me outside.

A few minutes later she was in the back of my car with me, completely naked and bouncing on top of me. I was laying across the back seat, holding her hips as I watched her ride me. She’s moaning loud enough for people one block over to hear us. Some small part of my mind that isn’t focused on the naked woman is glad I parked in the shadows near the dumpster. Not the most romantic place but I doubt either of us is worried about ambiance right now. She throws her head back one more time, her mouth open in a silent moan before she slumps forward on top of me. She starts breathing normally after a moment before laying on top of me.

“Damn.” She mumbles softly. I smirk as I slide my hand up her back, making her shiver. We both stayed that way for a moment before I reached down with my other hand, routing around for my pants and pulling a pack of smokes out of my pocket. I tapped one out and offered it to her.

“You smoke?” I asked. She looked up at me, noticing the cigarette in my hand and grinning.

“Only after great sex.” She grinned as she took the cigarette out of my hand, sitting back up and straddling my waist with me still inside her. I chuckled and slid up the side panel, making sure I didn’t wiggle her off me.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” I grinned, lighting up with a snap of my fingers.

“You should.” She grinned seductively, leaning forward to light her cigarette off the tip of mine. “Neat trick by the way. How’d you do it?”

“Lighter hidden up my sleeve.” I said absently, taking the first pull from my cigarette.

“You’re not wearing a shirt.” She winked. I glanced down at my bare chest.

“Huh, well would you look at that.” I said as sarcastically as possible. She laughed at that, which did wonderfully distracting things with her chest. I took the moment to take another long drag from my cigarette, blatantly eyeing Chloe’s breasts. “You know…” I started once she stopped laughing. “I didn’t think anybody smoked actual cigarettes anymore. Especially college girls like you. Thought everybody vaped or whatever it’s called.” I asked, blowing smoke through the cracked front window.

“Don’t talk like that, it makes you sound like an old man.” She snickered. “Oh god did I just get fucked by an old man that only looks young?” She teased before taking another hit.

“I’m only twenty-seven. Besides I don’t look like an old man, do I?” I asked, reaching up to tap the ashes out the window.

“Not at all.” She cooed. “You know, I didn’t think there were any cowboys like you anymore. The kind of guys that stand up to wrong doers like robbers and all that fairy tale shit.”

“I’m no cowboy sweetheart.” I admitted in the most exaggerated country accent I could. That pulled another laugh from her and gave me another show. “Besides, you never know when some fairy tale shit might come up and bite you in the ass.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it. But you’ve got to admit, most people down glare down the barrel of a loaded gun and dare the shooter to shot them.” She pointed out. “It was pretty hot though.”

“Glad I did it then. Better to be back here with you then sipping my coffee alone in that booth.” I smirked, finishing off my cigarette and tossing it out the window.

“Me too, it’s not everyday you get to ride cowgirl on a cowboy.” She winked, throwing her spent cigarette out the passenger side window. “Now, unless I’m getting the wrong impression…” She stopped, placing her hands on my stomach and rolling her hips against mine. “I think you’re good for round two?”

“Oh, I think I can manage.” I growled up at her, sliding my hands up her body to cup her breasts.

“Good, because I still have some time left on my break.” She cooed before pushing me back down and going for another ride.

 

 

After another round with Chloe, I took her back inside and gave her manager a warning to keep his hands to himself. Not like I was smitten with her but I had to admit she was a fun fuck, and I tend to get a little territorial. Once I made sure the manager was good and scared of me, I headed out to my real ending destination.

Evolution, spelled little “e” big “V”, was a night club that had just opened up on the fancy side of town. A lady friend of mine had given me a special invitation for a party they were hosting opening night. I’m not usually one for night clubs in this part of town since they’re usually filled with stuck up assholes, but there was no way I was going to miss this. I drove up a little past eleven, somehow managing to find a parking spot on the street that wasn’t five blocks away. I climbed out of my car and slowly walked down the street, eyeing the building as I walked up to it.

The building itself wasn’t very impressive out front. It wasn’t much more than a big black box that went up about two stories. A couple lights illuminated strips of the side of the building, framing the trees they planted against the front of the building, while a big white sign took up the majority of the top half of the building. People were lined up along the length of the building, all of them dressed in the latest fashions and waiting their turn to get in. I walked up to the door, getting a few glares from the people at the front of the line. Not sure if it was because I jumped the line, or I was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Hey, don’t blame me that I look better than them and only paid twenty bucks at Walmart.

“Hold up little man you can’t just walk past all these people. Line starts around the corner.” The bouncer said. I honestly hadn’t recognized him, he was dressed I a black suit that was the exact same color as the club’s paint job and was shaped like he had just stepped out from the wall. I looked up at him the best I could without leaning backwards. He stared down at me through a pair of thick black sunglasses. Seriously? Who wear sunglasses at eleven at night?

“Sorry man, I just need to use the phone real quick.” I lied.

“There’s a payphone one block over.” He responded.

“I don’t have any change.”

“Not my problem.”

“I need to use the restroom?”

“There’s a bush across the street. Try not to flash these people when you go.” He nodded to a bush that was planted near my car without uncrossing his arms. I glanced back at the bush and chuckled before staring up at him.

“Look man, as much as this back and forth is, I really need to get inside. I’ve got a hot date waiting for me. Princess Illiaana invited me.” That got a few snickers and disbelieving laughs from the people behind me. The living wall rolled his eyes as he pulled a clipboard from under his arms.

“Name?” He asked, sounding like he annoyed he even had to ask.

“Dante.” I gave. He ran his finger up the list and was surprised to find it near the top. I watched as his eyebrows appeared over the edge of his glasses.

“You got a last name?” He asked. I smirked, knowing damn sure my last name wasn’t on the list but wanting an excuse to make sure I didn’t get inside.

“Nope, but I think this will be a good replacement.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small pink envelope and handed it to him. “I guess I should have started with this, but I was just having so much gosh darn fun talking with you.” I mocked, watching him pull the invitation out of the envelope and reading over it. Keeping a straight face while watching the color drain from his face was one of the hardest things I’ve done in a long time.

“I-I-I’m so sorry sir.” He stammered, handing me my invitation back before pulling the door open for me. “P-please come in. Enjoy your time.” His hands were noticeable shaking on the pull bar.

“Thank you Tiny.” I said, taking a few steps forward. “Oh and don’t worry, this stays between us.” I smiled as I watched him exhale the breath he was holding.

“Thank you, sir.” I waved him off as I walked inside. The entry wat of Evolution looked just as plain as the outside. The entire entry way was just one plain black box with a small hole in the wall that housed one of the most bored looking coat checkers I’ve even seen. I guess nobody has a coat to check when its ninety degrees outside. I waved at him as I walked up to the double doors on the far side of the room, feeling the thumping of the music go stronger as I got closer to the doors before finally throwing open the doors.

The sudden change in sound was nearly enough to knock me back into the coat check room. Pounding beats and a heavy baseline flooded in from the speakers hidden around the room, wrapping around me as I stepped completely into the club. Once I managed to focus past the deafening noise and flashing strobe lights that cast everything in a rainbow of lights, I found myself standing on a metal catwalk high above the dance floor. I walked up to the railing, gazing down at all the people crowded below. Dozens of people were all crowded together, dancing on what looked like a giant mirror to the beat of the music.

Off to one side of the room was a masked DJ, set up on platform halfway up the wall and working his magic on the turntables. I watched him, or her now that I think about it, they were dressed in all black and I couldn’t see shit from where I was, for a minute before taking another look around the massive room. Opposite the DJ station, underneath the catwalk I was standing on, was a long mirrored bar that curved along the wall. I glanced down one end of the catwalk, following it as it sloped down the wall and ended ground level between the bar and DJ’s platform. On the other side of the stairs were several couches spread out to accommodate all the couples that came to party and the ones that were hoping to leave with someone. Down the other side of the catwalk was a single black door that almost blended in with the wall. If it weren’t for the person standing guard I probably wouldn’t have even noticed.

I started walking across the catwalk and made my way down to the dance floor, squeezing past a few people that had decided they would watch the action from up high. I made my way down the ramp, glancing at the crowd, trying to spot Illiaana as I walked. With minimum effort given in finding her on the dance floor, I decided to head straight to the bar. I managed to squeeze through the crowd of people hanging around the bar, finding a place to lean against the cool mirrored surface. The bartender saw me pushing trough people and chuckled before taking my drink order.

“You know I had a feeling you’d go straight to the bar.” A familiar feminine voice shouted from beside me. I glanced over and smiled at the familiar face.

Princess Illiaana of the Feerum council, was dressed like she had stepped off a magazine cover for springtime models. White tank top, hip hugging jeans and sandals that crisscrossed over the tops of her feet and continued up her ankles. She flashed me a white smile that seemed to glow in contrast to her sun kissed skin. Hell, even I couldn’t help but match her sunny smile with one of my own, and I usually don’t do anything but smirk. I reached up and gently brushed a strand of her white hair out of her face, watching it change every color of the rainbow from the club’s lights. I leaned closer to her, so I wouldn’t have to shout over the noise, and felt the coolness of a rain storm and the smell of wildflowers.

“You know me really.” She chuckled and leaned in to whisper directly into my ear.

“You’re just an easy man to figure out.” She leaned back and motioned at the bartender to grab her another drink. He nodded and quickly slid both of our drinks over to us.

“You’re right, beautiful women and booze are all I really need.” I took my glass and raised it in a toast to her, smiling as I tipped it back for a quick gulp. I put the empty glass down and leaned closer to her, placing a hand on the small of her back as I spoke. “And now I have both.” She glanced over her shoulder down at my hand on her back. A smile spread on her face as she flicked her hand up. Instantly the sound of the club faded to a dull thump.

“You know, you are perhaps the only mortal man who could touch me so casually without fear of angering me.” She said softly, without the deafening sound of the club, it was amazingly to be able to have a conversation without shouting.

“I’m happy to be the only man in your life.” I chuckled.

“I never said that.” She grinned.

“Oh, my pride.” I joked as I watched the bartender slide me another drink, suspicious of the interaction between the princess and I. “Nice spell though, its nice to be able to speak to you without having to shout. How are things in Fairiom by the way? I see you got some new ink. I can’t imagine mommy dearest is to happy about it.” I smirked as I moved my hand off of her back.

“That does not even begin to describe how angry she was. She sees it as a useless mortal ritual that some females undergo as a rite of passage. But it’s nothing so dreary as that.” She reached back and brushed her long hair away from her back, revealing the intricate butterfly tattoo on the small of her back. With a soft whisper, the butterfly shimmered on her skin and slowly peeled itself off her back. I watched as it fluttered up to perch on her outstretched finger. “But it’s much more than that. You would be surprised how much you hear when your back is turned.” She glanced sideways at me and smirked.

“Not something you have to worry about with me.” I smiled. “I’ll just tell you to your face that you have a nice ass.” She laughed at that.

“Caelium knows that you’ve seen it enough.” She grinned seductively at me. I chuckled as the butterfly flew off her finger and returned to its place on her back.

“What can I say? You fairi women are the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen, and you are the most beautiful of them all.” I gently took her hand in mine and placed a soft kiss along her knuckles.

“You flatter me my dear Dante.” She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling.

“Wouldn’t be much of a magician if I wasn’t skilled with my tongue.” I winked at her.

“And very skilled you are.” She returned my wink and sipped from her drink.

“As much as I love the conversation we’re having, I actually did come with more than just the intention of spending time with you.” I admitted.

“Aww you might hurt my feelings if you keep talking like that.” Illiaana smirked over the rim of her dink.

“I apologize princess, but I promise to make it up to you soon. You and I can go somewhere more private and I can take a better look at that tattoo. I would love to get…closer to it and see the…magic that was used in making it.” I winked, giving her my most charming grin. A satisfied hum came from her lips as she took another sip.

“That could be easily arranged. But I must know what else it is you came here to do.” She placed her drink down and turned, leaning sideways against the bar to stare at me.

“I need information. I heard there’s a new face in town that I’m itching to meet.”

“You do know asking a woman you’ve enjoyed more than one night with, for another woman’s number is in bad taste. Right?” She glared at me, her grass green eyes glowing as she eyed me.

“I’m not looking to fuck her.” I quickly admitted.

“So, it is a she.” Illiaana interrupted.

“It’s an Infernal from Lilith’s group.” I continued. Her eyes widened for a brief moment before they returned to their regular non-glowing color.

“I really don’t think the fact that she is an Infernal would really matter to a man like yourself.” She said coldly before turning back to her drink.

“I’m slightly offended. You act like I try to screw anything female.”

“Am I wrong? I seem to remember one particular night where you told a Vanir goddess that she had a nice rack.” I winced slightly, rubbing the back of my head as Illiaana finished off her drink.

“I might have had a little too much to drink that night.” I admitted.

“You’re lucky she did not blow you to pieces at that comment.” I watched her stare at her empty cup and sighed softly.

“I was, and I seem to remember it was all thanks to you. If it hadn’t been for you, I might be dust particles floating throughout space.” She chuckled at that, smiling slightly at her glass.

“That certainly was an interesting night.” She smiled more. I watched her smile and took the opportunity to step closer, reaching up to brush a few strands of hair from her cheek. She turned her head slightly, pressing her cheek to my palm.

Fairies are beings ruled almost completely by emotion. They loved things that made them smile and hate things that make them sad or upset them. That’s why most people see fairies from ancient tales as sexual or enticing creatures. Because they are. Fairies, the ones in stories and the actual creatures, are know to hit on mortals for one night stands. But one warning, they’re been known to hex people that “under preformed.” And the royal families were no exception to that fact, they just got to enjoy more of what the mortal world has to offer. Illiaana leaned more against my hand, closing her eyes as my thumb gently traced her lips.

“Did I ever repay you for saving my ass that night?” I asked, thankful for the bubble of silence around us. Nothing can sound suave if you have to shout it over the sound of a bassline. Her eyes slowly opened, staring up at me with a seductive smile.

“Yes, you did. Thoroughly.” She purred.

“Well why don’t you and I go somewhere a little more private and you can allow me to thank you again. Afterwards you can share what you know about out little visitor. Does that sound like an enjoyable time to you?” Before she could answer, I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. A soft murmur of approval escaped her cool lips. I felt her lean against me, returning the kiss as her hand rested on top of mine. I slowly pulled back from the kiss, staring into her half-lidded eyes. She slowly opened her eyes fully, staring at me as s grin slowly crept across her face.

“I think that would be a very enjoyable time.” She took my hand from her cheek and pulled me toward a doorway I had not noticed before. As she pulled me I could feel the bubble pop as we passed through it, plunging us back into the music of the club.


	4. Chapter 4

“Your Infernal friend is here in the club.” Illiaana said suddenly, sitting on the couch she had just been bent over. I stopped pouring our drinks from the private bar and glanced over my shoulder at her. She was calmly sitting with one leg crossed over the other, looking as regal as a person could look without pants on.

“Really? How can you tell?” I asked, topping off the drinks before walking back over to her. She laughed as she took the drink from my outstretched hand.

“I’m a Fairi princess.” She said as I sat beside her, trying not to chuckle at her calling herself a fairy princess. She leaned against me, sliding her legs underneath herself. “If I could not pick up on the magical auras of those around me, I would not last long. Even in my kingdom.”

“You make a good point.” I took a drink from my glass, staring up at the people dancing above. Apparently, whoever had designed this club decided it would be a good idea to have private rooms underneath the dance floor, decorated with various kinds of furniture, a smaller version of the bar upstairs, minus the bartender, and a one way mirror that made up the ceiling. I guess whoever set this up had a real voyeuristic kind of kink.

“As much as I would dislike you leaving me for another woman, I suppose you must take care of those that invade your city.” She glared up at me, resting her cheek against my arm. I chuckled and took another sip of my drink.

“Don’t be like that princess. You know I’d much rather spend time with you.” I wrapped my arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“You don’t seem eager to stay.” She mumbled as she leaned into my side.

“Trust me, If I wasn’t wearing pants you’d see exactly how eager I was to stay.” That got her laughing. If you’ve never been funny enough to make a Fairi laugh, you’re missing out. Her voice echoed around the room, mixing with the soft thumping of the clubs muted beat and creating its own mesmerizing music.

“I suppose you have given me enough pleasure for the evening.” She turned her head and smiled at me, the look strangely feline. “I suppose I could let you leave early. But I do hope you will return to me another day.”

“Of course. I couldn’t imagine never seeing you again.” I grinned. Illiaanas smile widened as she leaned up, sliding her knees under herself as she did. She pressed a cool hand against me chest as she kissed me. Her cold lips slowly warmed up again as she pressed against me. We stayed like that for only a moment before she pulled away. I watched as she casually leaned against the arm rest of the couch, drawing he knees to her chest while taking a sip from her drink.

“Make sure you stay out of danger. I would hate to have to find another companion to spend my time with.” She grinned as I got to my feet and started looking for my shirt. I chuckled as I found it hiding behind the couch.

“Can’t promise anything like that. I’m about to go spit in dangers face. I just hop danger likes that kinky shit.” Illiaana laughed and I took the opportunity to lean over the back of the couch and steal another kiss. She let out a surprised gasp before quickly returning the kiss. It was my turn to pull away, drawing an annoyed sound from Iliaana.

“Do you know what you’re looking for?” Illiaana asked as I pulled my shirt on.

“I was going to go out there and look for a red skinned chick with a pitchfork.” I joked. Illiaana rolled her eyes and sighs softly.

“Yes because it’s so easy to find an Infernal when they want to hide. Maybe try looking for a flashing neon sign that says ‘I’m not really human.’ Really Dante you should know better.” She sighed again. “It’s a good thing I took the liberty of casting a tracking spell on you. It will help you zero in on her particular type of magical aura. Just please try not to start a fight in the club.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to take it outside.” I winked as I headed toward the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I have a date with a demon.”

 

 

 

I sat in one of the leather couches that dotted the alcove opposite the ramp that rose along the wall to the entrance. ­I watched as people of all shapes and colors walked through the club, enjoying everything the club could offer. Various types of men and woman would come down the ramp, drink, dance, then pair off either with someone they came in with or someone they met at the bar or dance floor. I had been sitting there for what seemed like hours before someone came up to me.

“You’re looking awful lonely over here.” I heard her shout over the noise of the club. I glanced up from my drink and smiled at the woman that approached me. She was beautiful, the kind of woman you expect to find in a big budget movie or on the cover of some beauty magazine. She smiled at me, brushing a strand of long black hair off her shoulder.

“I am. Would you like to join me?” I shouted back, lifting my drink up.

“I would love to.” She smoothed a wrinkle from her low cut red dress and sat beside me. “I’m Alexandria, but most people call me Lexi.”

“Dante, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I gently took her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

“Oh my, you don’t that every day.” She smiled.

“I was raised right. Always treat a lady with respect.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“Thank you. I try to be but sadly I left my fedora at home and haven’t been able to call anyone m’lady yet.” I grinned and she laughed. The sound of her laugh washing over me even over the loud noise of the club.

“That’s bad.” She managed to say through her laughing fit.

“I’m not a nice guy.” I admitted.

“Good, you know what the say about nice guys right?” She grinned before taking a sip from her drink.

“Not all the time. I’m pretty good at finishing last.” I winked at her. Her smile slowly changed from playful to seductive as she stared at me over the rim of her glass.

“Is that so? I wouldn’t mind finding out a little later.” She winked. “But before that, I want to know what a man like yourself is doing in a place like this?”

“You mean why am I dressed in jeans and a tee when everyone else is dressed in closed that could double as a down payment on a car?” I grinned at her. She laughed again, the sound cutting through the music and tugging at my heart again. It was obviously some sort of charm, letting me know I was talking to someone that was more than human.

“Pretty much. I was going to word it a little more eloquently, but I like the way you said it.”

“Ya don’t need to use no fancy words with me. I’m just a simple folk.” I said in the most exaggerated southern drawl I could muster. That got another laugh from her. I had to be careful, I was starting to really like the sound of her laughing.

“I’ll have to remember that. Small words only.” She winks playfully at me. “So why are you here? You never answered my question.”

“Well I’m not one for dressing up regardless of the situation. I was invited here by a friend but we had a little falling out.” I stared at my drink, acting upset.

“Oh you poor thing.” She said softly, or as softly as she could over the sound of the club’s music. She reached over and gently put a hand on my knee. “What was your friends name?” I glanced up from me drink. She was staring at me with a genuine concerned look on her face. The music had changed at some point with the new beat louder and more headache inducing. I leaned in closer to her, brushing her hair aside to whisper in her ear.

“Illiaana.”

I could feel her hand twitch on my leg. She leaned away from me, staring into my eyes, searching for any hint that I was lying or just joking. Realization slowly changed her express as she saw I was telling the truth. Once she processed that information, she slowly smiled, turning back to her previous playful self.

“That explains the…smell of you.” She grinned.

“I knew I should have put on stronger deodorant today.” She laughed as I mimed smelling under my arm.

“Not that kind of smell. You don’t smell as human as the rest of the people here.” She nodded towards the crowd dancing.

“So I take it you’re not from this word either?” I waved my hand towards the rest of the club.

“Not at all.” She grinned, showing off a brilliant white smile.

“So what exactly are you?””

“You show me yours I’ll show you mine.” I laughed and shook my head softly.

“I’m pretty sure you already know from the company I keep.” I pointed out as I took another sip from my drink.

“You’re a Fairi?” She asked suspiciously. “What about your clothes? I though all Fairies dressed flashy.” She nodded to a couple dancing not very far away from us. The were both dressed in the kind of clothes that you would see at a fashion show in some country I’m to uncool to have heard of.

“I’m what you might call a black sheep of the family.” I smiled my own big toothy smile at her.

“I’ll say. Although I will admit, I prefer your company than any of the peacocks.” She glanced at the crowd to enhance her point.

“What kind words coming from such a beautiful…” I let the sentence hang as she turned back to me.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Sure. If you don’t believe me, we leave and go back to your place.”

“I don’t believe you.” I interrupted. She laughed and smiled as she shook her head.

“I haven’t even told you yet.”

“Oh, you’re right. Jumped the gun.” I winked, and she laughed again. “So, tell me.” She leaned closer to me, resting her hand on her thigh as she moved. Even through my jeans I could feel that her skin was significantly hotter than a regular humans. She leaned even closer, only inches from my ear. I could feel her breath warming my ear even more than a normal woman’s could.

“I’m an Infernal. I’m from the House of Lilith. I’m sure you’ve heard of her.” She blew into my ear, the feeling similar to have a hair dryer on high aimed at the side of my face, before leaning back. I looked at her in disbelief, a devious smile spreading across her face.

“You’re right. I don’t believe you.” She shrugged and finished off the last of her drink. “I thought all Infernals were confined to Infernus.”

“Normally we are. But I got a special pass.” She grinned.

“You must be pretty high up on the food chain down there then.”

“You could say that.” She grinned as she got to her feet. “Now, I seem to remember someone saying they would go back to their place if they lost a bet.” She winked. I chuckled and finished off the last of my drink before getting to my feet.

“I remember that too. So I’ll be a gracious loser and lead the way. I slide my arm around her waist and lead her upstairs. Tiny nervously smiled and waved at us as we left. I lead her to my car, opening her side before getting in myself like any good gentleman should. I drove through the city, watching the lights shine like stars on the Earth. The lights slowly started to spread apart as we left the city. I pulled off the main road and started traveling down side roads until driving down a gravel road that cut through a large empty field. Halfway down the road I pulled off and drove into the field, putting it in park after a few more minutes of driving. Lexi turned in her sear and stared at me.

“This isn’t what I was expecting.” Lexi said cautiously, acting like she couldn’t blow this entire car up if she wanted to.

“What? Don’t you know us Fairies are one with nature?”

“Yea but I thought that meant that you were all tree huggers and shit like that. Not that you called an empty field your home.”

“I’m kidding. I just figured through would me a nicer spot to go to. You know, more romantic and all that.”

“You know most girls don’t like surprises like this right?” Taking a girl o a big empty field in the middle of the night gives off serious Jeffrey Dahmer vibes.”

“Dahmer mostly killed young men. Besides, you’re not scared of a little Fairi like me are you? A strong beautiful Infernal woman like yourself.”

“Oh please, I know the kind of magic you Fairies can do. I’m not stupid.” A seductive smile slowly spread across her face as she stared at me. “But I think I could still take you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” I grinned.

“As you wish.” She slid over the console and straddled me at the same time her lips connected to mine. Her lips were fever hot against mine and I was actually concerned for a minute that she was going to burn me. Well at least I was until I felt her tongue sliding into my mouth. She stayed on top of me, using one hand to lift the hem of her dress up while the other reached down to unzip my pants and guide me inside her. Apparently, this girl liked walking around without underwear. I had no problem admitting I was enjoying myself, but you couldn’t get me to admit that in front or anywhere near Illiaana. She was a little possessive when it came to me and you do not want to get a Fairi princess mad at you. Lexi kept riding me with reckless abandon, her ass occasionally hitting the horn, interrupting her moaning with honks. I felt her nails dig into my shoulder as she cried out before slumping against me. Both of were panting, the heat of the of our bodies had turned the inside of the car into a sauna. Although that might also be the Infernal in my lap. I reached over and opened the door to try and let some of the heat out. Lexi gasped as she cold night air blew across her exposed ass.

“Oh that’s cold.” Lexi shivered as she leaned into my chest. I wrapped an arm around her waist and held her against my chest.

“I guess Infernals don’t like the cold.” I chucked.

“Only when we’ve got skin exposed.” She rolled her hips against me pelvis, giving my magic wand a wake up call. “Besides, we’re not as weather proof as you Fairies.” She slid her arms around my waist and rubbed her cheek against my chest.

“Yea about that. There’s something I need to tell you.” I mumbled as I affectionally caressed her back.

“You came inside. I know. It’s not something you can really hide in this situation.” She looked up and winked at me.

“Not that.” I moved my hips slightly, sliding out of her. She shivered and let out a soft whimper of protest. I slid my hand around and caresses her cheek. She smiled as she close her eyes and leaned into my palm. “I’m not a Fairi.” Her eyes snapped open as she felt the magic I was collecting explode outward, sending her flying through the open door and pushing the car up on two wheels. I grabbed the roof of the car as it rocked, waiting for it to slam back on the ground. I turned and watched as Lexi skipped off the ground for several yards like the worlds most gruesome skipping stone. She finally stopped just as I decided it was a good idea to get out of the car. I zipped my pants back up, watching as she slowly got to her feet. Het dress was shredded from the friction, looking more like rags that a dress. She glanced down at what was left of her dress before pulling it off, standing in the field naked.

“What the fuck!” She screamed. Even from this distance I could feel her anger rolling off her like waves. “Is that what you Fairi fucks are into now? Fucking someone then slamming them sideways?” I flexed my fingers, gathering energy from the surrounding area, getting ready for whatever Lexi was about to throw at me.

“I told you I’m not a Fairi.” I shouted, stepping away from the car. I’m pretty sure it would be harder to fight Lexi if I had to worry about saving my ride.

“Whatever the fuck you are, you’re about to be dead!” She screamed as her skin started to turn red, changing into her true self. Her toes slowly elongated, changing into monstrous claws at the same time her fingernail grew and sharpened. I watched as a tail sprouted from her back, the pointed tip gliding across the ground and leaving a scorched path in the grass. Even after that she wasn’t that bad looking. Honestly, I’d still probably hit that.

She screamed, her raw energy lighting the ground around her on fire. She held her clawed hands out in front of her, pulling the fire from the grass and adding it to her own energy, quickly forming a large ball of fire. Another scream pierced the air as the fireball exploded from her hands and headed right at me. I waited until the last second before I clapped my hands in front of me, summoning a cone of wind around me. The tip of the wind dispersed the fire like a tornado around me. I had to grit my teeth against the heat of the fire tornado I had just put myself in the middle of.

The fire dissipated and Lexi was right where I had expected her to be, following right behind the fireball. Unfortunately for her, I watch a lot of movies and was expecting her to do that exact thing. I moved my hands palm up just as she jumped over the tip of the wind cone, turning the direction of the wind upward. The sudden change in air pressure connected with Lexi’s chest, changing her momentum and sending her sailing over my head. I watched as she flipped uncontrollably through the air, slamming into the ground and rolling into a predatory crouch and glaring at me.

“You’re a wizard?” She snarled, revealing rows of razor like teeth. Okay maybe I would pass on a blowjob if she offered.

“I prefer spellslinger. Sounds much more badass.” I winked at her.

“I don’t care what you call yourself. How are you casting spells like that?”

“I’m damn good at what I do.” I lied. The truth is, Illiaana gave me the a special Fairi enchantment for my birthday a couple months ago. Usually wizards have to vocalize their spells. Something about making sure the forces of the universe can hear you or some sort of bullshit like that. But true-blue Fairies don’t need to say a damn thing when they use their magic. They’re already connected with the forces of the universe, so magic comes naturally with them. Illiaana gifted me something she calls “The Voice of The Fairies” which lets me whisper my incantations and still get the same effect as if I shouted them. Believe me, Fairies give the best gifts.

“Bullshit!” Lexi snarled.

“Believe what you want to beautiful.” I winked and she screamed as she charged again. I quickly muttered two spells, holding one in my left hand while I held my hand out and cast the other. The ground cracked under Lexi, catching one of her claws and tripping her. I took the chance to swing my fist down, unleashing the second spell and slamming a column of air down on top of her head. The force of the strike forced her down and bounced her head off the solid ground. She collapsed into the grass limp. I too a deep breath as I watched her, waiting for her to make any sort of move. When she didn’t move, I reached down and muttered a spell. A black line slowly appeared on her neck, wrapping around like a collar. I smiled once it was completed and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her up to her knees. Her nose was broke, along with several of her fangs. Green blood streamed from her nose, combining with the streams that came from her mouth.

“Wakey, wakey Lexi.” I whispered, gently shaking her head. When she didn’t respond, I struck her hard across the jaw with my free hadn. She screamed out in pain, the sound strangely human coming form her. I waited a second for the pain to fade and watched as her eyes focused on me.

“Why?” She groaned, coughing blood as she spoke.

“Why what? What am I so strong? Why am I doing this? Or what am I just so goddamn good looking?” I grinned. She glared at me. It’s a good thing looks can’t kill because I’d sure as Hell be dead by now.

“Why are you doing this?” I grinned as she asked.

“Because of a few reasons actually, the most important one though is strength. I wanted to test how strong I was and who better to test that out that against one of Infernus’ power houses?” I sighed and shook my head slowly “But honestly you weren’t as strong as I was expecting. Are your legs still weak?” I grinned.

“Fuck you.” She grumbled and spat blood at me.

“Maybe we could. I wouldn’t mind going another round with you.” I chuckled as I calmly wiped the blood off my cheek. “I’ve never done it with a Infernal in her true form.”

“Then why don’t you let me go and I’ll give you some head?” She grinned maliciously, showing off her broken razor-sharp smile.

“You know I might take you up on the offer. Because you see, while you were out, I cast a little spall on you. If you try anything to me then that little band I put on you will decapitate you.” I smiled as I reached up and ran my finger along the black stripe along her throat. Her eyes widened slightly as she glanced downward, as if she was trying to see the collar on her neck. She focused back on me and stared at me.

“Why?” She asked weakly.

“I told you. Many reasons.”

“This can’t be just a test of strength. There are hundreds of creatures already in the city that you could have fought. Plenty of them stronger than me. Why me and how did you know I would be here?” She asked.

“I might have fed some stupid kids the wrong way to summon one of your kind. I just happened to get lucky that they summoned a bombshell like yourself. While you got unlucky it seems.” I chuckled.

“Why did you need one of us?” She asked. I just smiled as I let her think for herself. Realization hit her as her eyes grew wide again. “I’m not going to be the only one you do this to am I?” She asked softly, something I never though I’d see coming from an Infernal in her eyes.

Fear.

“Not by a long shot. But you’re my first, and you never forget your first time.” I leaned forward and planted a big Bugs Bunny kiss on her lips.

“You’re insane.” She whispers as I wiped the blood from my mouth.

“Maybe just a little bit.” I winked. “But it’s been fun Lexi, I honestly wish you showed up a different time, we could have gotten to know each other better.” She chuckled, the anger slowly ebbing from her face as she started to accept it all.

“Fuck you Dante. I’ll see you in Inferno.” She smiled.

“Not for a long-time love.” I smiled as I held my free hand up in front of her face. “Adios and via con Dios.” I snapped my fingers, sending energy into the collar and triggering the spell. The collar shrank in a fraction of a second, slicing cleanly through her neck. I watched as her eyes widened one last time in shock for a moment before the lift drained from her face. Her body fell with a thump onto the ground as the last of her blood drained from her head. “And now that’s over.” I mumbled as I stood up and walked back to the car, leaving the body in the field. I doubt anybody will find it for awhile but fuck ‘em. Nobody will believe its real. And even if they do some BMI asshole will come in and wipe their memory and take the body to some black site. Either way its not my problem. I tossed the head into the passenger seat, not really caring about any blood stains. After all it wasn’t really my car. Let the owner wipe the demon blood from the leather. I laughed as I cranked the engine then headed off into the night. One target down, four to go.


End file.
